Sonic Falls Under a Trance/Leland Gets Grounded
Plot Sonic and his friends are visiting the city. and Lee got frustrated with Leland, Leland got grounded and went home to Utah. Transcript (May 29, 2018) (The video begins with Sonic, Amy Rose, Tails, and Knuckles walking down the streets of a city) Sonic: Man, it's been so long since we've been to the city. I've forgotten how awesome it is. Knuckles: It is awesome, man. I'm glad you guys agreed to take me with you. I was worried that you were spending more time with your weird siblings than us. Tails: Yeah, and it seems to make us feel a little left out. Amy: Totally. Sonic: Oh, I would never leave you guys out. I love my friends as much as I love my family. (As they walk, they come across a building that looks very old and worn-down) Knuckles: Whoa, what's up with that building? It doesn't look as cool as the other buildings. Tails: It looks like it has been abandoned and nobody has gone to it for years. Amy: What does it look like inside the building? Tails: Hmm, I don't know, but it might look even worse on the inside than it is on the outside. Knuckles: I don't think I really wanna know what's even inside that place. Sonic: Well, I'm not gonna take any chances. If nobody wants to go in, I'll just go in by myself. Tails: You do that, Sonic. We're going to stand out here and try to figure out how we can renovate this place. (Sonic walks into the building. The building has dim halls, boarded up windows, squeaky floorboards, and a worn-out staircase. Sonic wanders around for a bit) Sonic: Hello? Anyone in here? (A few seconds later, he slams into a door. The door opens and out comes a boy holding a book) Leland: Hey! Don't you people ever knock first? Sonic: Whoa! Are you that boy who is the son of a certain GoAnimate user? Leland: Indeed. My name is Leland. And you are...? Sonic: Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. You might know me from that popular video game franchise. Leland: Ah, I thought you looked familiar. Sonic: Do you have any idea on how or when this building was abandoned? Leland: Well, to be honest, I have no clue. But I'm glad that you're here, because I've been waiting for a test subject for a project I'm working on. Sonic (suspiciously): A project? What kind of project? Leland: I will show you. Come right in. (Sonic comes into the room where Leland is in) Sonic: This isn't a trick, is it? I'm sure this so-called "project" of yours is just to lure me into a trap of some sort. Leland: Oh, it's not a trick, really. It's not going to hurt one bit. I guarantee it. (Leland holds up a book) Leland: I have been studying the art of hypnotism for the past few days now, and of course, I thought that this old abandoned building is a great place to study. Nobody would bother me, and my dad would never know what I was up to. Now that you've stumbled upon my secret studying spot, I will make you my test subject. Sonic: So...You're gonna hypnotize me? Leland: Of course! Sonic: I seriously hope you're not gonna make me do some things that are dangerous or destructive. Leland: Oh, I won't make you do anything stupid. Trust me. Are you ready, Sonic? Sonic: Uh... (But before Sonic can say anything, Leland pulls out a small gold figure that looks like a spider in a chain and swings it in front of Sonic) Leland: Watch the spider. Watch the spider. Sleepy...sleepy...You are getting sleepy. You are under my power, and you will obey me. (Leland puts the spider figure away, snaps his fingers, and points and Sonic) Leland: Now, cluck like a chicken! (Sonic starts walking around, clucking like a chicken) Sonic: Buck buck buck buck. Leland: Now, drop a weight in your head! (Sonic drops a weight on his head) Leland: Sit on a box full of TNT! (Sonic sits on a box full of dynamite and blows it up) Leland: Play the clarinet with your nose! (Sonic plays a clarinet with his nose) Leland: Stand on your head! (Sonic stands on his head) Leland: Yes! Obey me! Do as I say! Do as I say! (Leland commands Sonic to do more and more absurd things until Sonic gets dizzy from all the pressure. Leland claps his hands to unhypnotize Sonic, and the blue hedgehog passes out) Leland: Oh no! Too much pressure! I'd better hide him before anyone finds out. (Leland finds a huge, empty cardboard box and places Sonic in it) Leland: Phew! (Meanwhile, Tails, Amy, and Knuckles are waiting for Sonic) Tails: And I believe that we should get some construction people to refurbish this place. Amy: Um, Tails? Where the heck is Sonic? He said he was going to see what the inside of the building looked like half an hour ago. Knuckles: What's taking that guy so long? Tails: Hmm, I think we have to go inside and investigate. (They go inside the building and look for Sonic. Soon, they see a large cardboard box with the top open) Amy: Hey, what's inside that large box? (They slowly slide open the box and see a sleeping Sonic inside) Amy: Sonic! What are you doing sleeping in the middle of this place? Tails: That's strange. What happened to him that made him fall asleep in that box? (Knuckles then sees the book Leland was holding earlier and the little gold spider on a chain) Knuckles: I...I think he must have been hypnotized by someone. Leland: Uh-oh. My cover has been blown. Amy: Hey, I think I recognize that kid. It's Leland, that horrible kid who throws a lot of temper tantrums in Oh Shiitake Mushrooms' videos! Tails: Did you hypnotize Sonic, Leland? Leland: I did. I thought nobody would know that I was planning to hypnotize someone in this old, run-down building, but you found out, so I guess my plan has been foiled. Knuckles: I knew it. You should know better than to lure our friend into a trap like that, you little punk. Amy: Yeah, you should. I'm telling your parents about this. Leland: Uh-oh. (Amy takes her phone out of her pocket and calls Leland's father) Amy: Hello, Lee? This is Amy Rose. Listen, your son has been causing trouble again. Lee: What did he do this time? Amy: He tricked Sonic into coming into this old building that nobody has gone to for years, and he hypnotized him until he fell asleep and tried to hide him in a huge box. Lee: What?! He's so going to be in trouble for this! I'm on my way now to find him. Thank you for calling, Amy. Amy: You're welcome, Lee. Have a nice day. Goodbye. (Amy ends her call and puts away her phone) Amy: You're in big trouble, kid. Just wait until your dad gets here. Knuckles: Yeah. He's gonna punish you big time for this. Tails: Come on, guys. Let's go home before Sonic wakes up. (Amy, Tails, and Knuckles pick up the sleeping Sonic and drag him out of the building. As Leland rushes out of the building, he sees Lee waiting for him) Leland: Oh no. My dad's here. Lee: Leland, you no good for nothing troublemaker. Why did you hypnotize a blue hedgehog to do stupid things for no good reason at all? That's it, we're going home now. And you're grounded when we get back to Utah! Leland: But, Dad... Lee: No buts Leland, now pack up your belongings because we're just going back home to Salt Lake City right now! Category:2017 videos Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West